darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Dresden
"Honest opinion? Does this shirt make me look dead?"- Zoe Dresden Zoe Mae Dresden is a new face in the city of Crystal Springs from New York City. She is a very gifted DJ who specializes in Techno and Trance music. She has built a reputation for herself in the states and has started to expand across the globe in the underground club scenes. Anyone who is into the club scene or listens to Trance and Techno music may have heard of DJ Succubus or even own one of her underground CDs. Anyone who follows her music doesn't know her real name, but would rather recognize her by her stage name. Personality Zoe is a free spirit even as one of the undead. She is more focused on having a life that she wasn't allowed to have in her childhood or in her mortal years. So, she's making up for lost time. She's impulsive and does what she feels like at that moment. She is extremely loyal to those who are able to get close to her and will do what she can for them. Hell help you if you get on her bad side though. Description Zoe stands five foot, nine inches tall and looks to be in her early twenties. She has thick black hair, waist length, which has a dark blue tint under the light. Her bangs are dyed bold red and frame her angular face. She has a lean and athletic build. Her eyes are a bright green color that looks as if they were glowing. Above her eyes are two thin and narrow eyebrows. She has a fairly short and narrow nose, a mouth that is well shaped and can look very mean or extremely generous, but always looks sensual and her eyes are kind. An ample pair of breasts rests on her chest. She has her nose pierced and eight earrings in her left ear and nineteen in her right. When she talks, a silver tongue ring can be seen. She has quarter inch fingernails that are painted black. She is dressed in a tight black fishnet shirt with long sleeves. Under the fishnet shirt is a black spaghetti strap shirt that fits tight against her body, showing off her form. On front of the shirt is a picture of a black cat that has a mouse head in it's mouth with the words: One Mean Pussy written above it. She is also wearing a pair of baggy black pants with red stitching that have dozens of silver zippers places all over them and ends at her mid-calf. They are held up by a neon pink belt that has several silver skulls all over it. On her feet are a pair of white ankle socks and black sneakers that have neon pink shoe laces. A silver chain is hooked to one of her front belt loops and disappears into her back pocket. On her wrists are a matching set of black leather bracelets that have a two rows of half inch spikes. Her fingers have three or four rings on each of them of various shapes and sizes. She has a fuzzy hot pink choker that have a single row of silver spikes and a small silver ankh that hangs from the front of the choker. Background My name is Zoe Mae Dresden and I was once like you. Mortal, living, breathing, alive. Though my heart no longer beats, I am still as active as I was when I was amongst the living. I was born on July 9, 1942 to my mother, Elizabeth Michelle Dresden, and to my father, Michael James Dresden in Denton, Ohio. My father was a musician with the local theater and my mother was a stay-at-home mother, though she was not much of a mother. When I was five, my mother and father got a divorce and my mother gained custody of me. She sensed that I had a singing talent when I would sing around the house and, soon, she became the quintessential stage mother, parading me around from audition to performance relentlessly. I had no friends, only contacts; no playtime, only rehearsals; no schoolmates, only a terse old tutor who drilled me in my lessons with a harsh tongue and relentless standards. All throughout my childhood, I was performing. Whether it was performing in musicals, staring in television commercials or singing with the opera troupe. It was all that I knew. My mother would keep the money that I made, saying that she was saving it for my college education, though she would always come home from shopping with bags in each arm and new jewelry hanging from her body. I was overjoyed when, late into my teens, the offers began to taper off. I longed for friends, school, and a normal life like any other teenager. Yet, my mother still insisted on dressing me as a child, and forbade me to date or give any hint that I was growing up. When I began to put on weight, she put me on diet pills to which I became addicted to. The pills led to stronger, unprescribed substances. I joined a band, "Sterling Silver". We performed around the city for a few months before we were signed. We released two albums before we split up. The drugs were too much to deal with alongside the band. When word got out that I was an addict, the offers stopped coming in completely. My mother, not wanting to give up the lifestyle that she had come to know, tried to get me into rehab. The stories were all over the papers and I felt even more exposed than I had when I was working. When rehab failed to work and the reality that my career was over, my mother wanted nothing more to do with me. Instead, her focused turned to drinking. When she drank, she became abusive and took all the built up frustration and anger from the failures of her life out on me. After becoming fed up of the beatings, I ran away from home in the middle of the night, heading east and not looking back. At nineteen, I was living on the street, a burned-out young addict. I had spent two years living on the streets, when I heard the most beautiful music that I have ever known. It drew me like a moth to the flame to a small park, where the singer, Valentine Petite, caught my eye and, more importantly, I caught hers. She had taken me to her home where I would sing for, and along with, her. She gave me a place to stay and food to eat. After several months, she finally told me about herself and what she really was. She gave me the offer that not many others have heard before. To become just like her. To become a vampire. I accepted her offer and she became my sire. My mother. I was now a Toreador. Valentine had taught me all that she could about what I was and how to survive on my own. She taught me the ways of our clan and the rules of undeath. Teaching me how to feed without being caught or killing the vessel, how to walk amongst the living and have them see me as one of them. I spent nearly a decade with Valentine before I finally was able to get out on my own. I took a night job as a bartender in a local bar to keep up appearances in the mortal world. My life was pretty uneventful for several years. In 1981, I had decided to move to New York City to expand my horizons with the blessing of Valentine. After introducing myself to the Prince as I was taught, I started to get more and more into the club scene. Enjoying the sounds of the techno and punk music. I had experimented with it and soon I came up with a grand scheme. I took up the name as DJ Succubus and started out in some of the more dingy and lease desirable of clubs and slowly worked my way up. The clubs I worked at got better and the pay got better as well. I used make up to extenuate the paleness of my skin and give myself more of a darker look. Before long, I had a steady job at one of the most prominent nightclubs in New York. I started getting a fan club which had done me well for a while, allowing me to rise in status in the mortal underground club scene and giving me a steady supply of kine to feed from. Just recently, I received a job offer from a small club in Crystal Springs asking me to perform. I jumped at the chance and took the first flight I could as soon as I was able to get my affairs in order and have my belonging and gear shipped ahead of me to a small apartment that I was able to find. When I got there and settled down, the gig fell through and now I'm trying to figure out what my next step will be. Character Sheet Freebie Point Expenditures XP Expenditures Advancement History Expertise & Specialties Drive: Zoe is able to drive automatic cars and trucks only. Anything standard or with 2 wheels or more than 4 wheels, she has difficulty driving. Melee: Zoe knows how to hold a knife and knows that the sharp end points towards whatever you want to cut. Anything more than that is beyond her abilities. Performance: Zoe is a natural showman and can put on a performance with her shows when she DJs. Lore: Zoe knows more about Vampires than some. Her sire made sure that Zoe knew about Vampires in hopes of helping her survive longer. Technology: Zoe knows how to disassemble, reassemble, and repair her DJ equipment. She knows how to also hook her equipment to her laptop which she uses to mix her music. Linguistics: Zoe is fluent in English (Native), French and Italian. Stereotypes Races * Vampires: The children of the night, we are the true hands that run this world. * Werewolves: Aww... look at the cute little puppies. Puppy wanna play fetch? Good puppies. Why haven't all of these flea bags been put to sleep yet? Anyone? * Mages: Is Wicca back in style? Did I not get the memo about this? Someone call my agent... * Changelings: Ooo... look at the sparkles. I haven't gotten a chance to meet a Changeling yet, but I wouldn't mind. Do they grant wishes? * Mortals: Yes. I'd like one, thanks. Any Chinese on the menu? Sects * Camarilla: It's like I'm back in the Renaissance. Princes, Sheriffs, Primogens. Too much bloody politics for my taste but it's better than taking on these dark nights alone and it's a lot better than being with the Sabbat. * Sabbat: Yeah. I'd rather rip off my own skin with a pair of tweezers than be apart of these guys. * Independent: I admit these guys have balls going on it alone with no one else other than your own clan. Though the freedom to do what you want without having to answer to anyone, it does sound like a good idea. Clans * Assamite: Wait a minute!? Those guys are real?! I thought it was just a story made up to scare little Childer. *looks around* * Brujah: The biker gang of the Camarilla. Can't you imagine sixty of them on Harley Davidson's cruisin' down the highway? * Caitiff: Poor little things. Like a puppy in the pound or an unwanted child at an orphanage. Makes you think... oh! That reminds me. There's a party tonight... * Followers of Set: These guys have a serious snake fetish. They're probably the reasons why fetish shows are so popular. Not my kink. Sorry. * Gangrel: Such energy. Such passion. You should see these guys out on the dance floor. I think the Gangrel are the reason techno was invented. * Giovanni: They make me think of the mafia. Did you ever watch The Sopranos? I loved that show, but the last episode was a disappointment. What the hell was up with the ending? * Lasombra: I dunno about these guys. They just need to loosen up and get that stick out of their asses. * Malkavian: Get one of these guys on acid and you won't stop laughing until Cain rises from the tomb he's hiding in. * Nosferatu: Better heard rather than seen. Very useful to get information. They have their ears everywhere. They can always come to the darkness of the clubs anytime. I'll buy you a drink * Ravnos: Gypsies and a valuable tool. Just make sure you watch your stuff around them. * Toreador: My family, my sisters and my brothers. I love my new family. * Tremere: Oh I love magic! I saw David Copperfield make the Statue of Liberty disappear once. I wonder if they do birthday parties... * Tzimisce: Want a new nose? Call them. Want a face lift? Call them. Boob job? Call the-- well... I think a plastic surgeon would be better. At least the Tzimisce are cheaper than a plastic surgeon. * Ventrue: The Ventrue remind me of my mother. I didn't like my mother too much. All about the business of things and not about the people. Though they're not all bad. Always need someone to do my taxes for me. RP Hooks * Vampire: Zoe is a vampire, so she likes to play with other vampires. It's always good to have friends among the Kindred, but if you're a Toreador, then it's even better. * Club Kid: Being a DJ in the Nightclubs, you tend to get a taste of the night life. Zoe often frequents the nightclubs and raves which she finds. * Music: Zoe is a childe of music. It's been around her all her life and all of her unlife as well. She listens to anything from Classical to Death Metal, but her passion (or current fascination) is Techno and Trance. * Piercings & Tattoos: Zoe has several piercings on her body that she has collected over the years and continues to get more. She hasn't gotten any tattoos yet as she's not sure if they'll stay in her body as the piercings do. * Socializing: Zoe is a social butterfly. She's willing to talk to anyone who speaks to her as long as they don't bore her. Then she'll just get up and leave mid-conversation. * Feeding: Zoe is a vampire and she does have to feed. If you're interested in being lunch or want to go out for a bite together, something can be worked out. * Neonates: Being young, by vampire standards, she tends to be attracted towards the younger Kindred and some Kine as well. Little Black Book Family Friends Acquaintance Enemies Undecided Deceased/Out of Touch Discography 1999 -- DJ Succubus * A Day in the Sun * Habanera (Opera Trance Club Mix) ''- Signature Track'' * Last Embrace * Fur Elise (Trance Remix) * I Like Chopin (Techno Remix) * 9th Symphony (Ode to Joy) (Techno Remix) 2001 -- In the Darkness * Crimson Skies * Le Disko * Dance of Death * Cryptix * Carmina Burana O Fortuna (Techno Mix) * Canon In D Major (Techno Remix) * Sandstorm (Cover) 2003 -- Dames and Divas * Last Embrace (Trance Mix) * Lady of Sorrows * Super Mario Brothers (Techno Remix) * Cryptix (Techno Remix) * Classical Gas (Techno New Age Remix) * 5th Symphony (Techno Remix) Music Videos * Hide and Seek Gallery Image:ZoeMae1.jpg Image:ZoeMae2.jpg Image:ZoeMae3.jpg Image:ZoeMae4.jpg Image:ZoeMae5.jpg Image:ZoeMae6.jpg Image:ZoeMae7.jpg Image:ZoeMaeToon.jpg Trivia * Zoe is fluent in French and Japanese. * When alone, Zoe can be found singing opera. * Though she may not seem like it, Zoe is a huge fan of Classical and Opera music. * Zoe's car's license plate reads: DVLSH1 * Zoe's favorite poem is "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost Vehicle 1974 GTO Judge RP Logs Past Logs ---- November 2010 Category:Toreador Category:Camarilla Category:Vampires Category:Current PCs